


Is it a lie if I'm starting to believe it?

by dat_heichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, part of haikyuu secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: Whenever Tsukishima pictured living in a dorm room for college, he always imagined living with his best friend.  Living with a stranger is bad enough, but missing Yamaguchi is worse.
He looks forward to Yamaguchi's visits a little too much, if the conclusions his roommate jumps to are any indication.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to Matsinko!
> 
> You asked for tsukkiyama fake-dating and friends-to-lovers and I did my best to deliver! I hope you like it. :)
> 
> (Also sorry I borrowed Tajima from Oofuri. Hopefully that doesn't detract from anything!)

_The absolute worst thing,_ Kei decides, _about no Yamaguchi is having a stranger for a roommate._ A loud, rambunctious stranger.  If he’s honest, there’s a lot of things that suck about not having his best friend by his side as constantly as before, but sharing close quarters with Tajima is far the worst.

Darn his brother for somehow convincing him to not pay extra to ensure a single room, because apparently living with a stranger is part of the whole "first year college experience," one that’ll teach him a whole lot about himself.  Now, Kei really really wants to tell him that he doesn't need the "whole experience" and honestly he'd much rather _not_ learn about himself, he knows himself fine enough, thank you.

As a whole, his roommate’s not a bad guy though…  just equally as overwhelming as some of his more boisterous past teammates.  He’s just as short as Hinata the shrimp, but his personality seems to take up the whole room they share, reminiscent to the majority of his volleyball friends.  In fact, the strange sense of nostalgia Tajima creates while simultaneously being new and unpredictable is one of the most frustrating things about him.

He even has freckles.  Sometimes Kei finds himself studying the assortment of marks across his roommate’s cheeks, silently charting the difference between those and the constellations of his best friend.

He’s not that lonely though, he insists, because he’s still going to school in MIyagi for goodness sake.  Yamaguchi makes a point to schedule out days to come visit when he’s not working in Shimada Mart, promising to bring stories about their past teammates when he comes.

Tajima is a messy roommate and an excitable, more-than-occasionally exhausting human being to deal with, at least for Kei, who’s grown used to having his own living space since Akiteru went off to college himself.  Tajima doesn’t stick to his own side of the room and neither does his stuff, which seems to spread whenever Kei’s not looking.  While Kei’s side of the room is organized clutter-- he knows where everything is and exactly where to find it, though no one besides Yamaguchi could ever attempt to understand his organization system--, his roommate's half is like a small explosion of odds and ends that don't even make sense to have in a dorm-room.  (Seriously, why does he even _have_ a waffle-maker when they don’t have the room to use it??)  Many days Kei comes back from class to find his roommate’s clothes scattered underneath _his_ bed and on _his_ desk in a way that best indicates that his roommate put on everything in his dresser and then exploded.  

Tajima is also an extremely friendly and fun-loving person, gracious enough to invite Kei to party with him during their first weekend on campus.

“No thanks,” Kei answers, “my friend is coming to visit and I’m going to show him around.”  It’s not even an excuse--after a week of being surrounded by completely new things, he’s been anxiously looking forward to being able to see his best friend, comforting and familiar.

“He can come too!” Tajima laughs, “The more the merrier!”

Kei declines again and happily spends the night showing Yamaguchi the many campus buildings before spending the rest of the night in his dorm room, watching some new anime Yamaguchi’s enthusiastic about.  It’s nice, and for a minute Kei can even forget that he’s not in his childhood bedroom.

“It’s almost like nothing has changed, isn’t it?”  Yamaguchi asks as he leans his head against Kei’s shoulder.  It’s not something he does often, only when he’s particularly stressed, tired, or lonely, but Kei doesn’t really feel like questioning it--if it’s anything besides adjusting to their different schedules, well, he’s sure his friend will bring it up.  The contact is warm and Kei finds himself shifting a little closer into the touch.

“A bit,” he answers.  Somehow one of Tajima’s socks has managed to find it’s way onto Kei’s bed and it’s sorta ruining the nostalgic daydream.

There’s a silence between them as the episode continues, the main character declaring that he was tired of just sitting around being depressed and that he actually wanted to do something.   _No wonder Yamaguchi likes this guy,_ Kei muses, getting caught up in the show again as their conversation seems to dwindle away.

He’s so caught up that he barely notices Yamaguchi’s faint question.  “Do you think it’s lame that I have to work a year before I go to college?”

Kei looks over, but his friend pulls away, turning his face out of sight.  “Not at all,” he answers honestly, “I wouldn’t be able to work at the store as seriously as you do.”  He turns back to the show, giving his friend the space he needs to take in his words.  He seems to like his answer, as the gentle pressure of his head on Kei’s shoulder quietly returns.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

They watch the second episode in comfortable silence, interrupted only by the occasional comment.  It’s comfortable again, actually more so than it was before, and Kei doesn’t want it to end.

But of course Tajma has to come back.  He enters the room with a cheerful chirp, tipsy and a little uneasy on his feet.

“Hey there!”  He smiles broadly when he notices Yamaguchi, curled up against Kei’s side on his bed.  “I like your freckles!”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi laughs.  He sits up to exchange introductions with the roommate he’s heard so much about and Kei’s a little concerned by how well they get along.  A part of him isn't surprised, since Yamaguchi was always better at handling more energetic people, like Hinata, than Kei was, but at the same time he doesn’t have much time before his friend has to drive back home and of all people, he doesn't want to share him with a practical stranger.

“It’s been fun, but I should really get going,” Yamaguchi sighs, shooting Kei a resigned smile, “I have to work tomorrow, so I can’t stay the night.”  He waves them goodbye and once he’s out of sight, Kei can’t help but sigh himself.

He’s thankful that Tajima’s already asleep and can’t comment.

* * *

Surprisingly, Tajima invites Kei out to party the next weekend, too.  

“Awww, come on Tsukishima!  We can wingman for each other!!  We're both good looking guys, together we'd like get infinite attention!"  He's much shorter than Tsukishima and quite boyish looking still, but Kei does admit that the other's charisma does give him a sort of magnetism--there's a reason why he has so many friends after all.

"I don't want infinite attraction," Kei has no qualms about shutting him down.  During their short weeks together, he’s taken care not to be completely mean or rude to his roommate--he has to spend the whole year with him after all-- but he's quickly learning that he bounces back at a surprisingly quick pace and therefore has no problem telling him when an idea is just an awful hassle.  "Go ask your other friends."

Instead of answering, Tajima just hums and leans in to examine Kei’s face as he tries to finish his biology reading.  It only takes a couple of minutes for the attention to become unbearable and for Kei to snap, “What?”

“Is Yamaguchi-kun coming by?” He asks brightly.  

“Not this weekend, he has to work.”

Tajima hums again and simply keeps staring at him, his eyes reading Kei the way they _should_ read his literature homework, which is lying untouched on his unmade bed.  Kei waits uneasily for him to say something, but his roommate simply shrugs and turns away.  “Next time, then.”

Kei wants to tell him that even the next time he won’t go, just to save them both some time, but he knows it won’t do him any good.

It’s only a half a week later as the two of them are getting ready for bed, that Tajima finally announces his earlier train of thought, sitting up to stare intensely at Kei again.   Kei is almost too busy to notice, currently laughing at a ridiculous sleep-deprived text conversation he's having with Yamaguchi as he tells him about some of the weird things that people asked him for at like 11 pm on a Thursday night during his first late night shift at the store.  Kei doesn't notice the attention until he tells Tadashi to "go to sleep bc I think you hallucinated half of that story" and looks up to see his roommate straight up staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"What?"

"That's why you never go pick up chicks with me!  You're _totally_ dating someone!"

Kei really doesn't want to know where on earth Tajima could have come up with _that_ idea, but it's certainly an easy way out of party invites for the indefinite future.  So he simply shrugs and says, "Yeah, that's it."  If he needs too, he can always shrug it off later as sarcasm that his roommate hadn’t been able to catch.

Kei wouldn't have lost any sleep over the suggestion if Tajima hadn't added, after they had turned out the light and crawled into each of their respective beds, "It's Yamaguchi, isn't it?"

Kei simply rolls over and pretends not to hear him.

* * *

After that, things are both the same and miraculously different.  Things with Yamaguchi are the same comfortable dynamic they’ve been for years.  Tajima, on the other hand, has taken to giving them so much privacy it's both hilarious and amazing.  Now, he makes deliberate efforts to make himself scarce whenever Yamaguchi’s around, even announcing that he’ll be out for an hour when Kei mentions that he’s answering a phone call.  

For once, Kei dreads Yamaguchi’s next visit, only because Tajima is probably the least discreet person he’s ever met and he’s 110% certain that he’ll make it awkward somehow.

The next time Tajima returns to their room to find him and Yamaguchi curled up together comfortably, passing a single to-go-cup of coffee between them (Yamaguchi had bought it to help him stay awake for the drive down, but he asked Kei to help him finish it so he wouldn’t be jittery and awake at 3 a.m.--alone at least, anyway), his giant, enthusiastic grin makes Kei wince.  

“It’s been awhile, Yamaguchi-kun,” he chirps, his grin growing as he takes in their comfortable positions on Kei’s bed.

“Yeah it has,” Yamaguchi answers easily, no idea of the possible trials the conversation has to offer.

“I bet you two really missed each other,” Tajima says politely, “I know Tsukishima-kun gets awfully moody when it’s been too long since he’s seen you.”

Kei groans but his best friend simply laughs.  “Of course.  We’ve been together so long it’s a little weird to be so far apart.  But it’s nice to know that we’re still close even when our lives are pretty separate sometimes.”

Tajima grins again, his eyes widening at the insinuation.  “How long have you been together?”

“Well we met in middle school and we’ve just stuck together ever since,” Yamaguchi answers cheerfully.  “Tsukki was so cool, even then.”

Kei’s cheeks burn as he watches the trainwreck of a conversation in front of him, Yamaguchi talking about innocent childhood friendship while Tajima interprets it as some sort of long-winded romance.  He wants it to stop, but it’s all his fault and he’s not quite sure how to stop it without making everything more complicated and embarrassing.

“You don’t need to tell him about that,” he interrupts, much to the amusement of both of the young men in his room.

“Aww, is _Tsukki_ embarrassed?” Tajima teases, “That’s so cute.  Don’t worry I’ll hang out with my friends tonight, give you guys some space.”  He gives them a cheeky wave and a wink as he leaves, but Kei is remarkably relieved to see him go.

“You’re lucky your roommate is so nice about giving you space, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi remarks, shifting to get more comfortable against Kei’s side--now that they see each other less, his physical contact is more common, almost reaching out for Kei unconsciously.  Though he’s always valued his personal space, Kei finds he _really_ doesn’t mind.

It’s also the first time that Yamaguchi is able to spend the night on campus.  Throughout their friendship, they had spent the night at each other’s houses fairly often, even sharing the bed sometimes when the spare futon was just a hassle to get ready.

But for the first time, the idea of sharing the bed makes Kei pause.  Tajima will probably come back at some point, and assume that they’ve done more than sleep… and the idea bothers him a little.  The fact that their friendship can be so easily misinterpreted without any effort on their parts makes him wonder if they’re doing something wrong.

“Tsukki, why are you just standing there?” Yamaguchi yawns.  “If you take too long, I’ll just steal your bed and you’ll have to sleep on the floor or something.”  His actions contradict his words though, as he shifts closer to the wall, patting the inviting space beside him.

_This is normal, this is fine,_ Kei reassures himself as he crawls into bed. _Just like always, it's just Yamaguchi._  Yamaguchi’s always been a cuddler in his sleep, but for the first time Kei has a hard time relaxing, the closeness between them making his heart pound.

* * *

 "Sounds like you guys are putting a lot of effort into fake dating," Kuroo laughs, making Kei regret telling him any of his business at all.  

"We're not trying to fake anything," Kei grumbles into his phone, keeping a careful eye on his door to make sure the person he's lying to doesn't happen to return, "At least, not really.   I didn't even say that we _were_ dating, he just assumed."

"With good reason, sounds like."

"Shut up!  You're really close to Kenma too, and you're just childhood friends, right?"

"... I hate to break it to ya, but we're dating now so.... not a great example."

_Well shit,_ Kei never thought that would happen.  "Well,” he grasps at ideas, straining his mind for a another example, “Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Josai were pretty close friends too, right?"

"Dude, if they haven't fucked at some point, I will show up at volleyball practice butt naked."

Kei grumbles to himself under his breath, tempted to simply hang up and forget this disaster of a conversation ever happened.  The whole reason he called him is because he needed someone to talk to about the mess he’s made… someone he assumed would understand because he also had a close childhood friend… that he’s apparently dating now.  

The conversation’s certainly not helping things.  Already, he had caught himself wondering, what exactly would be different if they _were_ dating, like Tajima thought.  

He can't help but think about it as he smiles at the little texts his friend sends him, as Yamaguchi makes a point to call him when he gets off of his later shifts because he knows that Kei sleeps better knowing he's made it back home, as he finds himself marking their date--no not _date--_ plans in his desk calendar, if what he's feeling is different from friendship.  It's not like his feelings have really changed lately, they've always been close, comfortably so.

Sometimes, he doesn’t know what to feel.

“If it’s bothering you so much, you should definitely tell Yamaguchi about the misunderstanding.” Kuroo advises, his voice serious for a moment.

Kei would never willingly admit it, but he knows that he’s right--Kuroo usually is, which is why he thought to call him in the first place.

_“Ugh,”_ Kei whines.

* * *

He finally promises to tell Yamaguchi and maybe do something about the awkward misunderstanding.  But he’s certainly not looking forward to it.

But he knows something _really_ has to be done when after he mentions to Tajima that Yamaguchi will be spending the night again, he returns to find a couple of condoms on his pillow with a winky face drawn on a sticky note.

Unluckily for him, he doesn’t have much time to do anything about his roommate’s little present because Yamaguchi sends him a text that announces that he’s on campus and heading toward the dorm.  So Kei just sorta fumbles and shoves them out of sight, leaving them as a problem for his future self.

Just as he gets to the door to open it, Yamaguchi is already there greeting him with a happy smile and a quick hug.

“Tsukki!!  It feels like forever since I’ve managed to get a whole weekend off,” he chirps happily.

“It _has_ been a while,” Kei admits.  He had been looking forward to it, even with his newfound awkwardness whenever his best friend was around.

Yamaguchi flops onto his bed, making himself comfortable.  “You said you wanted to talk about something when i got here?”

“Um yeah,” Kei answers, suddenly nervous again.  He’s not sure how to start but it seems like the haste from earlier has got him covered as Yamaguchi’s hand slips under his pillow as he shifts, unearthing one of the condoms.

Yamaguchi simply looks at it in his hand, as though he can’t understand _why_ it’s there.  “Is… is this yours, Tsukki?” he asks carefully, his smile fading.  “You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone…”

“Oh, um no!” Kei waves his hands in front of him, trying to distract Yamaguchi away from the foil wrapper in his hand.  “That’s what I need to tell you about, actually,” he fidgets with his glasses, unsure how to say it.  ‘ _I let my roommate believe that we’re dating and it's just really awkward cuz he thinks we’re fucking’_ doesn’t seem like the greatest way to broach the subject.

Yamaguchi peeks up at him, looking unsure.  “You’re gonna tell me that you’re dating someone?”

“Well, no…”  Kei sighs.   _Quick, like ripping off a bandaid._ “Tajima thinks we’re dating.”

“Oh.”  Kei looks away, not ready to watch his friend’s expression change.  To his surprise, Yamaguchi just bursts into peals of laughter.  “Is that it?”

“You’re not upset about it?”  Kei asks.

“What’s to be upset about?”  Yamaguchi asks, “It’s sorta funny.”

“I mean… I let him misunderstand because it gave me an excuse to get out of his party invitations, so I guess you can be mad about that.”

“Oh, Tsukki.  That’s… just silly.  If you told me, we could have made up an excuse together.”  He flashes Kei the mirthful smile that makes Kei’s heart clench.  It’s the same one that he gives him when he’s particularly amused by one of Tsukki’s quips or when he’s about to make one of his own snarky comments.  “We could really do a lot better at fake-dating if we’re both in on it.”

Kei groans, embarrassed that he’s found himself in the whole mess at all.

“Seriously,” Yamaguchi laughs, “how on earth did you fool him, he’s pretty good at reading people, you know.”  Kei feels a trickle of dread at that sentence, unsure what, exactly Tajima has read off of him.  He finally feels comfortable enough to sit on his bed, but Tadashi slides over closer to him and threads his fingers through his short blonde hair.  “Everyone knows you have to at least mess up your hair a little.”  Kei can’t help but watch dumbly as his friend leans closer to him, disheveling his hair with both hands.  They’re only a few inches apart, and somehow the touch feels intimate in a way they haven’t done before.  He holds his breath for a few moments, lost in the soft gaze Tadashi is giving him.

Eventually his hands pull to to a stop, just sitting in his hair.  Tadashi licks his lips and Kei’s eyes slip down to linger at the sight.

All too quickly, Yamaguchi pulls back, laughing awkwardly.  “There, now it's a little more believable right?”

“Yeah I guess.”  Kei feels like his heart is in his throat.  It’s more believable alright.

* * *

Fake dating is worse than the miscommunication they had earlier apparently, if only because it’s 500 times harder on Kei’s heart.  Yamaguchi seems to find the most fun in flustering Kei, slipping the word “babe” into their conversations like punctuation.  Sometimes when Tadashi is feeling particularly brave, he’ll stand on his toes to give Kei the lightest peck on the cheek before he leaves, causing Tajima to whistle and Kei to blush from his head to his toes.

Kei feels as though he’s slowly dying in the nicest possible way.  It’s nice because the smallest things leave his chest tight and his stomach jittery with butterflies.  It’s killing him, because it's purely fun on his best friend’s part, just for the sake of being silly.  

After two months, Kei curses everyone for his misfortune:  Tajima for giving him an excuse, Kuroo for telling him to tell Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi for thinking the idea is fun, and himself most of all for going along with it in the first place.

_This needs to stop,_ he sighs.   _If only for my sanity._

Yamaguchi gives him one of his  favorite types of goodbyes, the kind where he leans up and pulls on Kei’s shirt to give him the softest kiss on the cheek.  This time he tries something new, lingering in the touch for a moment before he gives Kei a breathless smile as he pulls away.

“See you soon, Tsukki.”

Kei barely nods before letting his friend slip through the door.

“You guys are so cute together,” Tajima sighs.  “I want what you guys have.”

Hearing the longing in his roommate’s voice doesn’t sit well with Kei.  He’s been doing his best to handle this mess he’s created, but to be envied for it… that’s the last straw.  “No you don’t.”  Kei sighs, turning away from the door and his roommate.

“Why not?” Tajima asks, suddenly serious as Kei just flops face forward on his bed.

“We’re not dating,” he confesses, feeling stupid that the ruse has gone on for so long.

“What do you mean?”

“I just… let you misunderstand.  And then I finally told Yamaguchi about it and he wanted to get in on the ruse, so all this flirting… is fake.”

Tajima just stares at him, his mouth falling open.  “That’s… a lot of work.  I could have sworn that you two were the real deal.”  

Kei sighs, burying his face into his pillow.  “We’ve just been friends forever.  That’s it.”

“I think he likes you though.” Tajima muses.  “Your little goodbye kisses have been getting sweeter lately.  

“And I know you like him, or you wouldn’t look like such a wreck right now.”

“We’re not going to happen.  But at least you know the truth now, so… we can go back to normal.”  Kei hates that his heart hurts at that idea, at the thought of losing the little moments that are starting to become the new normal between them.

“If that upsets you so much, just tell him you like him.”

Kei just gives him an incredulous look.  Maybe his roommate is more of an idiot than he thought.

“You guys are used to being in your comfort zone, right?  And Yamaguchi-kun is the one that’s making the changes by flirting.  So isn’t it your turn to make a move?”

Kei sighs.  It’s more accurate than Tajima knows… throughout their friendship, Yamaguchi’s always the one to initiate change.  He approached him first, back when they first became friends, and he was the one who grabbed him by the shirt and shook him, begging him to have some pride in himself for once.  Yamaguchi’s always been the one to push him, so maybe it’s his turn to try to initiate.

* * *

The next weekend, Yamaguchi has a late night Saturday shift with Asahi at Shimada Mart so he can’t come visit Kei at school.  It’s time for Kei’s gesture.  Tajima eagerly waves him off as he leaves, making him promise to tell him all the details once he get’s back.

His roommate is enthusiastic, as though there’s definitely going to be a happy story waiting for him.  Kei’s not so sure.

He takes a late train and ends up outside the store, suddenly nervous.  He hadn’t said anything about his visit in order to make it a surprise, but now he’s regretting it.  Should he at least have said something?  When does his shift even end?

But he can’t loiter outside the shop forever.  So he enters through the automatic door to find Asahi manning the register.  It’s comforting to see a familiar face, even though Asahi’s hair is longer, pulled away from his face to show off his newly pierced ears.

“Tsukishima-kun, I didn’t know you were coming by,” he remarks, giving Kei a gentle smile.  “Yamaguchi’s restocking the shelves in the back.”

“Um, thanks.” He nods, surprised to see Asahi pull out his phone the second he turns his back.  It doesn’t seem like him to slack off at work, but then again he seems to be the only customer in the store anyway.

Kei doesn’t pay it any more mind as he finds his way to the back to see Yamaguchi reshelving.

“Tsukki!  What are you doing here?!” he exclaims, his face lighting up in surprise.

“Well you visit me all the time, so I figured it was my turn, I guess.  I can wait until you get off.”

Yamaguchi smiles before the gesture falls slightly.  “I’ve got another hour before my shift ends, you can’t wait around here that long.”

“Yamaguchi, there’s no one here so I asked Shimada-san if you can leave early,” Asahi calls from the front of the store.  It’s not possible for him to have heard their conversation from across the store, so Kei can’t help but blush at the realization that his visit was rare enough that their friend would try to help them work around Yamaguchi’s work schedule.

“What if someone comes by?” Yamaguchi asks, hurrying to the front desk.

“Tanaka and Noya said they’d drop by and help out,” Asahi smiles, “but ‘only if you give us the details tomorrow.’”

Yamaguchi shushes him, his face growing pink.  “There won’t be any _details_ to give.”

“Sure,” Asahi supplies simply, waving them out.

“Sorry about that, they’re just uh, surprised.  I mean, I’m surprised too!  I didn’t think you’d want to visit me here, it’s pretty boring at the store.”

“Considering some of the stories you’ve told me, there’s some interesting things that go down,” Kei laughs.

“Well maybe,” Yamaguchi concedes.

“I just figured I should do something too.”

“It _is_ a nice surprise.”

They’re just wandering down the street, back toward their houses.  It feels like _years_ since Kei has been home, and it’s a little disorienting.  They come to a stop at the intersection where they would separate on their walks home from school.  

“I need to tell you something,” Kei finally admits, feeling his ears warm.

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

Here, back in their hometown, there’s no need for acting.  It’s just Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, the same they’ve been since children.  Here, Kei feels like he can be honest.

“Fake dating was a bad idea.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi looks at him with tired, cautious eyes.  “I guess it was.”

“But… this whole misunderstanding made me realize that… I like sharing my personal space with you.  I like when you play with my hair or kiss me on the cheek or when you steal my glasses.  I _really_ like you, I probably have for years.”

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi breathes.

“I like your little pet names, but not as much as I like when you call me Tsukki,” he admits, his blush spreading to his cheeks.

Yamaguchi simply stares at him for a moment before he reaches out to grab onto the front of Kei’s jacket, grip tight as though he’s afraid he’ll fade away.  “Tsukki… I’ve… _liked_ you for years,” he laughs wetly, fighting back tears.  “I never thought… you’d want to be more than friends.”

“I didn’t think you would either, honestly.  I figured… you were just having fun.”  Kei brushes a hand against Yamaguchi’s cheek, catching a stray tear that escaped.  He feels incredibly stupid now, as he finally sees something that everyone around them had apparently already known:  they’re not good at being just friends.

"You’ve kissed me a lot these past two months… Is it my turn now?” Kei asks, a smile growing on his face as Yamaguchi leans up on his toes, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Of course, Tsukki,” he giggles.  

Out of all their kisses, Kei has to admit that this is the best one.  Here, he can wrap his arms tightly around his favorite person and let himself fully enjoy their closeness.  It’s nice and warm and he never wants to let go.

  
_Finally,_ he sighs, his heart feeling full.


End file.
